Sólo Takeru
by Alexeiss
Summary: Una relación sin nombre, un día de lluvia, una noche de lluvia. Una chaqueta prestada, un limbo y siempre, siempre sólo Takeru. / [Semana de la diversidad sexual, Foro Proyecto 1-8] [Taikeru]
Digimon no me pertenece ni lucro ni nada así con esto. Lo juro pos Snoopy.

 **Sólo Takeru.**

Era difícil que Taichi se enojara.

De hecho, más que enojarse por algo, se podría decir que las cosas le picaban y, tal como la comezón, tenía que rascarse y se acababa el problema.

Así era Taichi.

Al menos, claro, que la comezón fuese una picadura, caso en el que rascarse sólo infectaba más la lesión y entonces, bien que Taichi podía molestarse.

Y eso era lo que estaba pasando.

Acarreaba el joven un humor de perros, un ceño fruncido y una mueca que espantaban hasta al buen clima.

La prueba es que llovía a cántaros.

La picadura, más molesta que nunca, por más que la rascase, no había manera de olvidarla, mucho menos de sanarla (o eso le parecía a él).

Todo había partido de una manera tan sencilla, tan imperceptible, que se le hacía imposible mirar en la línea de tiempo y señalar con el dedo el punto exacto en el que todo había comenzado y se había ido al trasto.

A falta de certezas, se agarraba al único que podía nombrar como culpable absoluto de su enojo y malos días: Takeru.

Por decir un momento, lo achacaba al mismo instante que Takeru había vuelto de Francia. Al instante en que le había sonreído, al instante en que había aparecido en su vida de nuevo y se le había metido bajo la piel como si siempre hubiese estado ahí. En su sangre. O en su alma. Siempre.

Al principio, no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Claro, Takeru como era usual pasaba mucho tiempo con su hermana, salían a caminar toda la tarde juntos. Conversaban de todo lo que se habían perdido mientras Takeru estudiaba fuera. Hikari lo traía al departamento y le sonreía con esa cara de fantasmita de papel que tanto le gustaba y Taichi no podía decirle nada al respecto.

Llegaba con Takeru día si y día también. "Que viene a mostrarme fotos" Y Takeru se quedaba la tarde entera con ella, en el sofá del apartamentito que compartía con su hermana y él, acababa viendo las fotos con ellos. "Que me va a enseñar a cocinar no sé qué cochinada francesa" Y Taichi en nombre de la comida, se quedaba con ellos cocinando. "Que vamos a ver una película", "Que tenemos una entrada extra para el teatro", "Que viene por que si" y después el infame "¿Nos acompañas?" Y Taichi siempre terminaba acompañándolos y al final simplemente había aceptado que el mejor amigo de su hermana había vuelto para quedarse en un primer plano de su vida.

En ese momento no le vio el problema.

En una ocasión, mientras Hikari se arreglaba para salir con ellos, le había preguntado a Takeru si no sería que pasaba demasiado tiempo con Hikari y con él. Seguramente su hermano le echaría de menos, Yamato era una persona sensible, o su madre quizás. Su padre también contaba entre las opciones. Alguien además de su hermana (y de él) tendría que querer verlo.

No recordaba la respuesta de Takeru, por que le había sonreído coqueto —cosa que en en realidad no era extraña, el muchacho simplemente era encantador con todos, todo el tiempo, y el arte de flirtear más bien parecía ser una extensión de ser Takeru Takaishi— y él, se había perdido en esa sonrisa.

No había sido perderse como quien dice descubrir un mundo nuevo, más bien, sentía que le habían pegado un puñete en el estómago.

Ese día no quiso acompañar a su hermana a pasear por el parque con Takeru, alegando que se sentía mal. Un tanto mareado.

Pasó la tarde sentado en su habitación mirando la pared.

Hasta cierto punto, a Taichi no le sorprendía ni le costaba aceptar cuanto le gustaba Takeru. La comodidad de saberlo sentado junto a él en el sofá, la tranquilidad de saber que estaba en la cocina preparando un té, la alegría sencilla del buenos días cuándo llegaba temprano a ver a Hikari eran demasiado agradables, demasiado buenas.

Asumió que una vez Hikari se mudase con Miyako, Takeru desaparecería de su rutina diaria y las cosquillas en el estómago junto con las ganas de tomar su mano se irían con él.

Pero el día siguiente después de que Hikari se levara su última caja (con ayuda de Takeru mismo) el rubio se presentó temprano en el departamento y le dijo que traía _croissants._

Taichi aún estaba adormilado, pero el sonido de la palabra con ese acento particular de Takeru para pronunciar el francés funcionó para despertarle lo suficiente como para abrirle la puerta y darle el buenos días.

Le preguntó que hacía ahí y Takeru con una sonrisa discreta comentó algo de Hikari ya teniendo suficiente compañía y acostumbrarse a su nueva vida.

A Taichi se le había acelerado el corazón, pero había vuelto a hacer la pregunta, y Takeru, receloso y con un _croissant_ a medio comer, había confesado que le gustaba demasiado la rutina que tenía en el departamento de Taichi como para acabarla.

Se mudó con él la semana siguiente.

Las cosas fueron despacio y fueron rápido según el calendario decidía que el tiempo no era una medida concreta ni fiable.

Se volvieron una montaña rusa, entre altibajos, entre insinuaciones y entre confesiones mal vetadas a las tres de la mañana, jugando entre la línea del mejor amigo y el enamorado confundido y borrando con miradas poco disimuladas el límite del querer y el amar.

Actualmente, el humor de perros de Taichi, servía para encubrir la frustración de no saber que era lo que tenía con Takeru.

Un beso en la mejilla antes de salir, una caricia con el pulgar mientras veían las noticias, un abrazo sólo dos segundos más largo de lo que debía.

Takeru robándose su chaqueta favorita, ocupando su taza por las mañanas y dejándole el desayuno listo cuándo se iba temprano.

Tomarse las manos tarde de noche cuándo volvían juntos al departamento y quizás, un beso largo, de buenas noches, con un Takeru muerto de risa y un Taichi de ceño fruncido.

Takeru se reía mucho de él.

Se reía de su contradicción, de su sentido del humor, de su atolondramiento. Y más de una vez le había ocurrido que se le iba la manos con las bromas.

Taichi no podía entender la risa de Takeru siempre, pero sabía con demasiada certeza quizás, que la risa de Takeru escondía palabras en frecuencias que el no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Y a todo eso no podía ponerle un nombre, por que simplemente no habían hablado de eso.

Con la noche en la ventana y Takeru usando su chaqueta, Taichi llegó de vuelta al departamento después de gastar el humor de perros caminando por calles mojadas y ruidosas.

Le sonrió a Takeru y le preguntó que eran ellos con esa particular manera Yagami suya, cabezota y directa, pero que requería de un valor enorme, por que en el fondo temía la respuesta.

La pregunta frontal y poco sutil de Taichi tomó a Takeru por sorpresa, que escribía a mano en la mesa y manchaba con tinta las mangas de su chaqueta prestada.

Takeru era de sonreír y de escribir, pero a veces, en situaciones como esa, hablar era lo correcto.

—Bueno ¿Qué es lo nuestro? O ¿qué es lo tuyo y lo mío? —apartó sus cosas, la tinta y el cuaderno. Miró a Taichi apoyando la mano manchada de tinta en su mejilla pálida —¿Qué dirías tu que es?

Taichi se sentó junto a el en la mesa. Con las manos y los pies fríos, con la cabeza caliente.

—Pues… ¿Estamos saliendo?

Takeru sonrió y Taichi se exasperó con la simpleza del acto de Takeru y su facilidad para guardar silencio como si no estuviese poniendo su corazón en la mesa.

—No empieces ahora con las mierdas filosóficas del cine arte, Takeru.

Sencillo y directo, así era Taichi.

—Es que tu y yo somos, y a mi me basta con que existamos. Llámame bohemio o llámame simplista, pero si tu quieres ponerle un nombre, siempre será algo… conversable.

Rebuscado y existencialista, así era Takeru.

—¿Y si yo te pidiera que fuésemos algo en serio?

—Te diría que hay cosas que no puedo darte.

Takeru lo dijo con tal seriedad, que a Taichi el ceño se le relajó y le bajó la preocupación.

—¿A que te refieres?

—A que… a que jamás va a pasar nada entre nosotros. Nada más… físico. Nada más allá de lo que ya ha pasado. A que estoy bien con ser lo que somos. Me llena. Y si tu necesitas algo más y quieres que me vaya, lo voy a entender.

Taichi se fijó en el dolor instalado en los ojos de Takeru al hablar y la manera en que la tinta le había manchado la mejilla.

—Yo…

Takeru lo miró a los ojos y las palabras murieron en su garganta antes que pudiera abrir la boca de nuevo. Tuvo otro momento, otro impulso Yagami y lo besó y le robó la tinta de la cara con las manos. Se llenó de Takeru.

—Yo creo, que sólo te necesito en mi vida, que te quiero.

La risa de Takeru llenó el departamento cuándo lo escuchó. Le sonrió, le sonrió y le sonrió de nuevo. Taichi contó las sonrisas.

—¿Qué va a pasar cuándo quieras más de lo que yo puedo ofrecerte Taichi? No puedo asegurarte muchas cosas. Y si algo ofrecerte muchos _tal vez_ …

Pero Taichi no le dejó seguir hablando. Empezó a entender el existir, el ser ellos dos.

Quizás el tampoco necesitaba nada más de Takeru, más que su presencia en su departamento, en una noche de lluvia. Más que su alma. Sólo Takeru.

.

.

.

Después de perder en teoría el doc anterior en el pendrive, y tener que reescribirlo, me ha quedado muy diferente. Más corto, pero creo que también se acerca más a lo que quería primero. Quería dejar esto un tanto ambigüo, y no se que tanto haya resultado, pero considerando todo, estoy conforme.


End file.
